


Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness [German | Deutsch]

by Halcyon (ice_wolf)



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA sind die einzigen Menschen, 3RACHAS are the only humans, Alternate Universe — Planet Straya, Alternatives Universum – Planet Straya, Alterseinstufung aufgrund von Gewalt, Anfängliche Sprachbarrieren, Angst, Avatar AU (mehr oder weniger), Avatar AU kind of I guess??, Bioluminescent Nature, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Language Barriers at first, M/M, More tags to be added, Naturliebe, Pining, Rated For Violence, Skinship, Staring, Stray is a species in my fic, Stray ist eine Spezies, We Love Nature, Weitere Tags folgen, Yedam damit Jeongin nicht alleine ist, Yes I put Bang Yedam because Jeongin doesn’t deserve to be alone, and they are scientists, biolumineszierende Natur, und sie sind Wissenschaftler
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_wolf/pseuds/Halcyon
Summary: Vor Jahrhunderten entdeckten Wissenschaftler im Universum ein neues Sonnensystem. Darin befand sich ein kleiner, unbekannter Planet, welcher der Erde ähnelte. Heute war er bekannt als Straya 801. Dort leben friedliche Lebewesen in Harmonie mit der Natur. Wissenschaftler nannten sie Strays.Um mehr über diese Spezies zu erfahren, organisierten Wissenschaftler die „Zweite Straya 801 Expedition“.JYP M trainierte mehrere Einheiten und brachte ihnen bei, wie man sich zu benehmen hatte und wie man Strays und ihren Planeten respektierte. Unter diesen war ein Team namens 3RACHA, drei der jüngsten und vielversprechendsten Wissenschaftler ihrer Generation.Bestehend aus Changbin, Chan und Jisung würde diese Einheit endlich eine andere Welt sehen und mehr über deren Bewohner herausfinden. Was sie jedoch nicht erwarteten, war wesentlich mehr als das zu finden…ODERChangbin stößt auf einen neugierigen (hübschen) Stray, welcher nach seinem dunklen Geschmack zu anhänglich ist.Chan wird in weniger als einer Stunde beinahe von einem Stray getötet (ein Rekord in JYPs Verzeichnissen).Jisung wird, nach einem ersten (gescheiterten) Konversationsversuch, von einem Stray die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.





	Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness [German | Deutsch]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565748) by [orangecaramel05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecaramel05/pseuds/orangecaramel05). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Willkommen auf Straya 801.“
> 
> Das erste Mal, als sie diese Worte hörten, waren sie Kinder. Nun sind sie “Stray Kids”.

Teaser:

 

 “Chan… wirst du mich wirklich lieben? Für immer?“

„… Ich …“

Chans Augen wurden groß, er war deutlich erstaunt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der ältere Junge diese Frage stellen würde. Seine mangelnde Reaktion bemerkend, lächelte der Junge und tätschelte sanft Chans Schulter. „Du bist nicht dafür bestimmt, hierzubleiben. Wenn du es wärest, wüsstest du es bereits. Du musst zurückgehen.“

„Woojin, Ich-“

Der Junge unterbrach ihn mit einem Lächeln. Jedoch zeigten seine Augen eine Trauer, vor der es Chan gegraut hatte, sie die Züge des Jungen streifen zu sehen.

„Bitte. Geh. Geh zurück, sie werden dich brauchen“, bat er leise mit leicht bebender, aber weiterhin fester Stimme.

Woojin sah Chan an und versuchte, ihm sein überzeugendstes Lächeln zu zeigen. So sehr er auch wollte, dass der Junge mit ihm hier auf Straya blieb, er wusste, dass er nicht für den Menschen gedacht war. Er wusste, er musste zurück zur Erde, dort ein neues Leben führen, jemanden treffen und vielleicht Kinder haben. Er wusste, der Mensch gehörte irgendwohin, aber dieses irgendwo war nicht hier. Nicht mit ihm. Also lächelte er und hoffte, dass das Lächeln seine Überzeugungen zeigen würde.

Doch Chan konnte das Beben seiner Mundwinkel und den Schleier der Trauer über seinen Augen sehen. Und für zwei ganze Sekunden dachte er daran, auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Zurück zu seiner Familie. Er dachte daran, die Stray-Jungs zu verlassen. Ihn zu verlassen.

Und es zerriss ihm das Herz.

Eine Schneeflocke landete auf seiner Nase. Ihre Kälte erinnerte ihn daran, wie er sich während der zwei Sekunden bei der Aussicht darauf, den Jungen vor ihm zur verlassen, gefühlt hatte.

Also hob eine Augenbraue, und mit festem Blick, so entschlossen wie nie zuvor, sah er den Jungen direkt an.

„Und du?“ Er hielt inne und sah Woojin dabei zu wie er seinen Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. Bevor der Junge etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Was ist mit dir? Wirst du mich nicht auch brauchen?“

 

~

 

Seungmin wusste, dass seine Stimme in der gesamten Umgebung nachklang. Und er mochte es. Zu dieser Stunde der Nacht würde niemand hier sein, um dies mitzubekommen. Die einzigen Dinge, die ihn hören würden, waren Blumen, Grün und Tiere. Keine Strays waren in Sicht.

So lehnte er sich zurück in das holographische Wasser des Sees und ließ seinen gesamten Körper hinein sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen war er nicht in der Lage, die Veränderung seiner Haut mitzubekommen, als kleine, weiße, glänzende Punkte darauf erschienen, welche matt unter der Wasseroberfläche leuchteten. Es war ein wünschenswerter Anblick.

 

Und es wurde gesehen. 

 

Leise und vorsichtig lauerte ein Junge in der Dunkelheit, welcher sich ihm langsam näherte. Genannter Junge lehnte sich geräuschlos gegen einen Baumstamm, um für ihn Wache zu halten. Er wusste, seine gesamte Anwesenheit würde jeden davon abhalten, sich Seungmin zu nähern und er würde nichts anderes zulassen. Sein Freund war in keinster Weise zerbrechlich oder schwach, doch er wusste, dass sich der Junge, wenn er sang, leicht ablenken ließ. Und dies bedeutete, dass ihn Feinde oder schmutzige, hinterhältige Yeshihk leicht überraschen konnten. Also blieb er lieber unbemerkt hier, als Seungmin während seiner Badezeit alleine zu lassen. Der Junge wusste sowieso nicht einmal, dass er hier war.

Er sah dem Jungen leise zu, versteckt im Schatten der Nacht. Egal was geschah, er würde den Jungen beschützen. So lehnte er sich gegen den Baumstamm und wartete geduldig, wobei er genau dem Gesang des Jungen lauschte.

 

Plötzlich hallte ein Kichern in der Luft wider und unterbrach seine Träumerei. Argwöhnisch sah er sich um, bevor er realisierte, wer der Ursprung des Geräusches war.

 

„Hyunjin-ah, wirst du für immer hierbleiben? Dann könntest du dich mir zumindest anschließen.“

Hyunjins Augen wurden groß und durch die Tatsache, dass er entdeckt worden war, aus der Fassung gebracht, begann er aus Gewohnheit damit, mit seinem Zungenpiercing zu spielen.

„Wie hast du-“, stotterte er immer noch geschockt.

Der Junge kicherte erneut. „Du weißt, dass du nicht unauffällig bist, oder? Du knurrst geradezu jedes vorbeikommende Tier an.“

.

.

.

 

„Oh.“

 

~

 

Plötzlich war der Junge über ihm und Yedam ächzte vor Schmerz. Er spürte wie schlammiger, kupferner Sand ihre liegenden Körper umgab und musste ein wenig husten. Dann wurde er sich der Situation bewusst, in welcher sie sich befanden und sah zu dem grinsenden Jungen auf, der ihn mit belustigtem Blick festhielt. Genannter Junge hatte seinen rechten Ellenbogen neben seinem Kopf platziert, um sein Gewicht zu stützen. Seine rechte Hand hielt seine eigene fest und presste sie auf der anderen Seite seines Kopfes auf den schlammigen Untergrund, ihre Finger miteinander verflochten.

Yedams freie Hand hatte mittlerweile ihren Weg auf die Hüfte des Jungen gefunden und er sah dabei zu, als er sich hinab lehnte. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich um einige Zentimeter. Yedam hielt ein neckisches Lächeln zurück und drückte die Hand des Jungen.

 

„Nun, nun, Jeongin, scheint als ob du mich dieses Mal erwischt hast“, meinte er verspielt.

Jeongin lachte leicht, sein schwarzes, gewelltes Haar war nass vom tropischen Nieselregen, der auf sie hinabströmte und Yedam sah ihn zärtlich an. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Jeongin der eine war. Und nun, mehr als je zuvor, war er sich dessen sicher.

Die Nägel des Jungen auf seinem Handrücken brachten ihn aus seiner Träumerei zurück und er bemerkte, wie der Ältere ihn angrinste.

„Nun, nun, Yedamie, scheint als ob sich unsere Rollen nach all der Zeit endlich umgekehrt haben.“

 

Yedam stieß ein spielerisches, lautloses Lachen aus. Sein Griff an Jeongins Hüfte verstärkte sich und seine Füße gruben sich in den Matsch. Er beobachtete, wie sich Jeongins Augen plötzlich in Erkenntnis weiteten und grinste den Jungen an. Gott, er liebte den Jungen.

 

„Nicht lange“, murmelte er, bevor er sie mit einer raschen Bewegung herumdrehte.

 

~

 

Jisung bemerkte etwas in seinem Augenwinkel und drehte sich herum in Minhos Griff. Er spürte, wie der Wind Sand um sie herum aufwirbelte und rutschte aufgrund des türkis-grünen Wassers unter seinen Füßen beinahe aus, doch Minhos Griff schloss sich fest um seine Schultern. Um sich selbst zu stützen, ergriff er Minhos Hüfte und starrte sie an.

Normalerweise hätte der tiefe Blick des Mannes Jisung nervös gemacht, aber heute war er zu fokussiert auf und fasziniert von dem, was er anstarrte.

Überall auf Minhos rechter Hüfte befand sich schwarze Farbe, komplizierte Linien lugten an seinem Hosenbund hervor, wirbelnd und sich verflechtend in einer Form, die der menschliche Junge nicht wirklich ergründen konnte.

Fasziniert davon, rieb er seinen Daumen entlang der Wirbel der Tätowierung auf der Hüfte des Jungen und folgte dem Muster mit der Spitze seines Fingers.

Auf einmal streifte eine Hand seinen Kiefer und lange Finger hoben ihn leicht, seinen Tagtraum unterbrechend. Als er Minhos Blick traf, spürte Jisung wie er errötete und sein Atem stockte. Minhos Blick hatte stets diesen Effekt auf ihn.

Der Stray neigte den Kopf und kicherte leicht.

„Magst du es?“, fragte der Größere amüsiert.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es nicht gut sehen.“

„Es wurde von einer besonders Person gemacht“, informierte ihn der Junge, beobachtend wie Jisungs Bewegungen stockten.

Jisung wusste nicht, weshalb er sich plötzlich niedergeschlagen fühlte. Es war nur dieses … „besondere Person“, er mochte es nicht wirklich. Er fühlte sich dumm, Minho war nur ein Freund und er hatte das Recht so jemanden zu haben. Jisung sollte seine Gefühle nicht mit ihm durchgehen lassen.

Schluckend senkte er seinen Blick und begann, seine Finger von der Hüfte des Jungen zu lösen.

„Oh, ach so. Es muss sehr persönlich sein, tut mir leid, dass ich es berührt habe-“, begann er, wurde aber von einem tiefen Glucksen unterbrochen. Eine Hand griff sein Handgelenk, bevor er seine Finger vollkommen von der nackten Haut des Strays entfernen konnte.

„Jisung. Sei nicht so-“

„Ich bin nicht irgendw-“

„Doch, bist du. Nun hör mir zu, ja? Diese besondere Person ist Jeongin.“

Jisung schnaubte. „Ja, toll – warte, was? Hast du Jeongin gesagt? Wie in dein kleiner Bruder?“, kreischte er und wurde rot, da er sich in diesem Moment so unglaublich dumm fühlte.

Er war grundlos eifersüchtig. Ein Finger stupste seine rechte Wange und er hob seinen Blick, um Minhos zu treffen. Der Junge lächelte, von der Situation deutlich belustigt.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser? Können wir weitermachen oder planst du, den ganzen Tag zu schmollen?“, neckte ihn der Stray, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen als er seinen rechten Arm auf den nackten Rücken des Menschen senkte, um zu verhindern, dass dieser floh.

„Oh, halt den Mund“, schnaubte der Jüngere, rollte mit den Augen und schlug den freien Oberkörper des Strays, um sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien, vergebens.

Stattdessen wurde das Grinsen auf Minhos Gesicht nur weiter und er zog ihn näher.

 

~

 

Zögernd streckte Changbin seine Hand aus. Der bebende Stray rollte sich zitternd zusammen und fauchte umso mehr, je näher er kam.

„Lix, bitte. Stoß mich nicht weg…“, flüsterte er, während seine Finger sich dem Ast näherten, auf dem der Junge kauerte.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, hob der Jüngere seine verquollenen Augen von seinem Arm und richtete seinen Blick auf den Menschen vor ihm. Bei dem Anblick fühlte Changbin wie sein Herz zerbrach. Wie konnte jemand so schönes zu so einem Zustand vermindert werden? Wer wäre so grausam, so etwas zu tun?

Mit dem Schein der Sterne, welche Straya 801 in der dunklen Nacht erhellten, begann Felix‘ entblößte Haut damit, ihre leuchtenden weißen Flecken trüb leuchten zu lassen. Da er nur halb Stray war, hatte Felix nicht viele leuchtende Punkte auf seiner Haut. Doch die wenigen waren genug um den Menschen vor ihm zu fesseln. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, scheiterte der Anblick nicht daran, ihn auf bloße Stille zu reduzieren. Den Jungen anstarrend, erblickten seine Augen den einen unter seinem bebenden Kiefer und dies brachte ihn dazu, seine eigenen Zähne aufeinander zu beißen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, weshalb er ursprünglich nach dem Jungen gesucht hatte.

So richtete er seinen Blick auf den zitternden Stray und sah in seine warmen Haselnuss-goldenen, in der Nacht scheinenden Augen – ein weiteres nächtliches Geschenk von Mutter Natur – und reichte ihm seine langen Finger ein weiteres Mal. Er sah, wie sich der Junge bewegte und stoppte.

„Lix … hab keine Angst. Nicht vor mir, bitte“, bat er sanft und sah dabei zu, wie der Blick des Jungen sich auf seine ausgestreckte Hand zu richten schien. Dies als ein Signal nehmend, trat er langsam einen Schritt näher an den Stray heran.

„Du kennst mich. Du vertraust mir“, sagte er vorsichtig, während er beobachtete, wie erneut Tränen in den Augen des Jungen aufwallten und er langsam seinen Arm ausstreckte.  

Als er dies erblickte, unterdrückte er ein Schluchzen und konzentrierte sich auf seine momentane Aufgabe. Changbin atmete tief ein. Ihm war bewusst, dass er einmal, nur dieses eine Mal, von seinem Schutzschild ablassen und dem Jungen zeigen musste, was er ihm bedeutete.

„Felix, bitte. Ich brauche dich jetzt in meinen Armen“, flüsterte er in die stille Nacht und hörte, wie Felix‘ Atem vor Schock stockte.

Er sah zu dem Jungen auf und fühlte dessen Finger seine eigenen streifen. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, griff Changbin nach seiner Hand und zog den Jungen nach vorne in seine Arme. Felix sprang von seinem Ast herab und warf sein schluchzendes Selbst um den Menschen. Seine Beine schlangen sich um die Hüfte des Jungen, letzterer stützte ihn mit einem Arm unter seinem Hintern. Die Arme des Strays fanden sich selbst um die Schulterm des Älteren wieder, sein Oberteil mit starken, aber zitternden Fingern greifend, Gesicht in seinem Nacken verborgen, während er sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte.

Changbins freie Hand ergriff den Hinterkopf des Jungen und drückte ihn eindringlich gegen seinen Nacken. Er seufzte tief vor Erleichterung und vergrub seinen Kopf in der Beuge von Felix‘ Nacken, hin und wieder rieb er seine Nase auf- und abwärts an seiner linken Ohrmuschel und am Halsausschnitt, um den hysterischen Jungen zu beruhigen. Er war so erleichtert, dass der Jüngere ihn akzeptiert hatte, da er es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn verletzt zu sehen.

Das Wimmern des Jungen hörend, hielt er ihn dichter an seinem eigenen Körper und spürte, wie der Junge sein Oberteil fester griff.

„Shhhh Lix, Ich bin hier“, murmelte er tröstend, „Niemand wie je wieder so mit dir reden, das schwöre ich. Niemand.“

Seinen Griff verstärkend, knurrte er in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und Felix entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung. Er verlagerte das Gewicht des Jungen in seinen Armen und streifte Felix‘ Ohrmuschel mit seinen Lippen, küsste sie sanft, beinahe als ob er sie bloß streifen würde.

„Ich werde sie nicht lassen. Du bist nicht anders, eine Schande für den Clan oder sonst etwas. Du bist einzigartig und wunderschön, Felix. Du bist keine Blamage. Lass dir nie wieder von jemandem etwas anderes erzählen. Denn ich kann so etwas verdammt nochmal nicht ertragen.“

 

~~~> Fortsetzung folgt.


End file.
